


Media noche

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golpeo tres veces la puerta, esperó dos segundos y volvió a golpear una vez. Al instante un pelirrojo de ojos verdes le abrió.</p><p>-Viniste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media noche

Mello se paró nervioso frente a esa puerta que tanto conocía. Había pasado horas, días, meses… años de su vida jugando en ese cuarto, ¿por qué ahora todo era tan diferente? Miró su reloj… faltaban quince segundos para la media noche. Sintió como le sudaban las manos y como algo le retorcía el estómago. Cuando la manecilla del reloj llegó al número doce, golpeo con tres golpes la puerta, luego dejó pasar dos segundos y golpeó una vez más. Al instante le abrió la puerta un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Viniste…- Le dijo con la voz ronca

-Por supuesto- Apenas dio un paso dentro del cuarto y su amigo cerró la puerta, este lo tumbó sobre la alfombra y lo besó rudamente.

Rodaron y ahora Mello estaba sobre Matt, pero el beso seguía. Volvieron a rodar quedando en las posiciones originales. Separaron luego de varios segundos, con las respiraciones agitadas y los labios hinchados.

-¿La cama?- Sugirió Matt y sin esperar a que el otro le conteste se levanto y lo arrastró hasta la susodicha

-Aguarda…- Lo frenó Mello, una vez acostado y con el otro sobre él.

-¿Si?-

-T-tienes… eso, ¿verdad? ¡Si no lo tienes recuerda que dijimos que no sería nada diferente a las otras veces!- Dijo algo alarmado el menos. En respuesta, Matt sacó un frasquito de la mesa de luz- Vaya, si lo tienes

-Mell, ¿quieres que no lo hagamos? ¿qué sigamos como hasta ahora? No haré nada que tú no quieras- Afirmó con algo de pesar el pelirrojo

Desde hacía varios meses, todas las noches, a las doce en punto, Mello llamaba a la puerta de Matt. Entonces "jugueteaban" de una forma que haría que Roger se infartara, aunque nunca habían llegado más allá de toqueteos y besos.

Pero la noche anterior, Matt había sugerido que quizás podían ir un paso mas. Y Mello, con todo el orgullo e impulsividad que lo caracteriza había dicho que si. Claro, que no fue hasta hace quince minutos que se detuvo a meditar las cosas.

-¡Claro que no, vamos hagámoslo!- Chilló algo histérico, abalanzándose sobre Matt para besarlo, pero este lo aparto- ¿Qué?- Resopló el rubio

-Mell, ¿sabes que te quiero?-

-¡No empieces, por favor!- Se quejó el blondo

-En serio Mello, tu sabes que te amo, no voy a dejar que hagamos algo si no estas realmente seguro- Le dijo el pelirrojo, besándole la frente

-¡No me trates como una niñita frágil!- Le gritó Mello

-No te trato como una niñita frágil, te trato como a la persona que mas quiere en el mundo- Dijo Matt abrazándolo y formando un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Mello- ¿Quieres hacerlo? Podemos esperar todo lo que quieras-

-Si, por favor- Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza Mello

-Por mi está bien- Se quedaron abrazados un rato- Aunque claro, eso no significa que no podamos seguir "jugando" como hasta ahora- Se miraron con sonrisas traviesas, para después volver a besarse salvajemente


End file.
